<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We will get through this, together by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462880">We will get through this, together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [504]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Living Together, M/M, i don't know ffs, lockdown/quarantine/containment, there's no one writing about Niko and it's actually saddddd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some things i've written during lockdown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jürgen Klopp/Niko Kovač</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [504]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Your hands aren’t as soft as you are.” Jürgen said one day after a rough day, they’re together but that’s not enough, not for them, they need to feel the other, feel everything</p><p>“What ? You think i’ve never fought ?” Niko answered with a sad smile, some nightmares coming back even if he did his best to let them sink with the past</p><p>“My pretty lil coach can’t fight, he can only love.” Jürgen laughed while letting his lips slide on the little scar on Niko’s nose</p><p>“Should have punched you that night, at Anfield.”</p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jürgen, coming with scissors: Containment baby.</p><p>Niko, understanding what he intends to do with them: Don't even try.</p><p>Kloppo: What ? you want to let your hair grow maybe?</p><p>Niko: Shave your beard first, we'll see for my haircut.</p><p>___________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jürgen found the box in which Niko stores the little things he doesn't want to throw away with time. He's barely surprised to find Pokal's medals and such awards, or to see a captain armband who must have come from his time as captain of Croatia, but he has a hard time understanding why Niko keeps a gameboy, a notebook or that sort of thing. And when he tries to tell him about it, all he gets is, "Don't touch it"</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jürgen always has a lot of questions about what Niko can and wants to do. His tastes, his activities, his contacts, but when he wants to know more all he gets is an enigmatic smile and this sentence: "Everything you need to know is useless, you're half blind." And each time, it ends in their bed, still unanswered.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jürgen is barely surprised to notice slight differences in Niko's behavior as they watch a horror film: ''Leave the light on while watching the film’' ''Please turn down the sound’’ Jürgen is not fooled and lets him cuddle in his arms. Maybe he also hides his eyes when the scenes get too violent for him, like a child. And perhaps, finally, Jürgen knows that he must make sure to hold Niko against him during the night to prevent any nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jürgen didn’t specially miss on purpose the start of the first game of Frankfurt in two months, he might just have known in advance that something was going to go wrong. And he was right when he saw that two goals were scored against Frankfurt in less than ten minutes. Something deep inside him laughs at the situation, but given Niko's angry look (far too focused on the match), he prefers to be quiet and watch the phone to be sure that no boss is bothering them while they watch Frankfurt relearning how to play.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>There is a burning smell in his apartment and he absolutely doesn't like it. Jürgen left Niko alone for about an hour to shop, he only asked him to prepare the meal, not to cook, just to bake. He can guess that nothing went as planned when he saw burnt pasta in the trash. Jürgen now is good to cook again, only because he was getting hungry, and because he knows how unable Niko is when it comes to cooking...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frankfurt deserved better, and Niko knows it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm crying and It's been two hours already, but Eminem is actually helping a lot, xhen i'm not thinking of David's retirement coming soon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jürgen knows he's going to have problems with keeping Niko calm and peaceful. He's not for Frankfurt because he trained Mainz, but see them lose to Bayern didn't make him feel good, not when he had to watch his man die Inside during two hours. And even if he had a lot to say about the second goal, he didn't open his mouth to spread his arms to let Niko put his head on his chest. It actually hurt more than he would have thought before letting him join him in Liverpool after november. He remembered why he didn't like Bayern when he was still in Bundesliga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>